The pollution of our air by impurities exhausted from the internal combustion of fuels in a mechanical device, such as a diesel engine, is a world wide problem, as such contributes to the cause of severe damage to health, wild life and vegetation. This invention contributes to the elimination of this pollution problem as it contributes to extracting smoke particles from the internal combustion of fuels in a mechanical device.